Your heart and soul
by Jammy-Dodgers-and-Bowties-xo
Summary: Rose writes a letter to the TARDIS and to the universe hoping they will oblige to make her truly happy and make her wishes come true, just for once. Will her wishes come true? And with the one person she wants them to come true with? Rose/10 One shot. Reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Your heart and soul

_Dear the universe and you,_

At times this world, this universe seems so unfriendly, so unwelcoming...sometimes, it seems as though some of us don't even live, that we just simply exist and desire to not acknowledge the true wonders of it all ever, at least I used to think it was like that.. I was just Rose Tyler, the shop girl. I was just one girl in the universe, who existed rather than lived, who didn't make a difference, who didn't speak her word or take a stand, who lived every day holding back... but that was before I discovered the many wonders that are truly beyond our imagination...that was before I met him...

So after I met him there was no going back.

I had sailed well away from everything that was safe, as many would know as normal. I had explored and dreamed to the end of space and time then back again and still there were so many more things to discover, things that I didn't have to dream of anymore, things that I could actually witness. I desired to live rather than to just exist now; I took a stand, made a difference and spoke my word, and there was no more holding back from there on.

When I'm with him I accept everything about myself, I don't know how it happened but it did and I'm just well, simply glad.

All my dreams, all my thoughts that had gone beyond my ridiculous imagination, I soon found were clearly not so ridiculous, they were all real, everything!

He taught me that everything in the end is okay and if it's not, then it is not yet the end.

I used to wonder why my eyes were placed in front of me when I continued to look back to the past as there were so many memories but I realised it was so I could look forward. It was more important to look ahead then to look back- not always when your enemies were chasing you- but that was a whole different story.

Nights with you were great.

Being in your presence and you looking after us.

The TARDIS.

Such a lovely thing you are.

I seemed to laugh my heart out with him every night, and you.

I danced in the rain and didn't care that my makeup ran, only because he didn't care. Okay, so I didn't do this so often but once or twice!

I learnt to cherish the small moments with him because they seemed to end up the biggest moments in the end.

I learnt to live, laugh, forgive, forget, to believe in myself but most importantly I learnt to love.

I learnt to love him.

When I met the Doctor he told me he was broken, but then he told me I fixed him. I don't know how, but somewhere along the line his two hearts combined with mine, and suddenly they beat as one.

Well, he seemed to fix me too.

I was once guttered as I had wasted everything on the ones that had just desired to hurt me.

But the Doctor, he told me not to worry.

He told me life was too short for regrets...of course he had all of eternity but that wasn't the point.

My life was too short for regrets; he made a good point when he told me he knew I'd much rather fill it with adventure and him, which was indeed right even though he had joked about it at the time.

He didn't have to know about that just yet though.

Of course these regrets and memories built up inside us, he had a tonne himself but you know – life goes on.

I learnt that it didn't matter who you share your memories with because when the good ones come with the people you love that's when it counts, and it's true.

What's meant to be will always find its way but I am still waiting- I don't even know if it's meant to be, yet I still hope every day that it is.

Hope is a funny thing isn't it? Sometimes we hope so much for something that we truly forget the important things, sometimes we look for things, so hard in all the wrong places.

The Doctor taught me some more things though.

He said to never give up, don't just let things happen, say no, to have the guts to do what's right when everyone else is running away and I have, I'm doing so every day.

But waiting is hard if in the end you are waiting for nothing and that is what worries me.

The Doctor told me I was brave, much braver than I believe. He told me I was strong, smart, and more beautiful and loved than I would ever know.

I took it as a hint but it obviously wasn't, as he hasn't done anything. I am a silly one, aren't I?

Humans...the Doctor would probably laugh at this if he was reading it.

But then he also told me something else which changed that feeling.

He told me sometimes what you wanted isn't always going to be what you get but in the end what you get is so much better than what you had previously wanted in the first place.

It sounded confusing but I understood in the end.

He told me I was of infinite worth, the universe only made one of me; I think that is pretty brilliant! In a sense of not sounding so uh, all about me, up myself!

But, is that all it was?

So, sometimes the universe does extremely silly things.

After all,

It made the Doctor and I meet, as twisted as it may seem his craziness and my silliness have seemingly combined together perfectly.

Hopefully you and the universe will be nice?

From,

_One girl who is still waiting- every day for happy ending...although she has half of it already.._

She throws it up to the TARDIS and the TARDIS throws it up to the universe hopefully in the end throwing her some happiness back.

**This is just the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed! There is a chapter two and it will be an actual story happening now. Reviews are appreciated! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

Not long after, Rose headed out to the TARDIS control room to see if the Doctor was out there. She was having trouble sleeping. As she walked out she found the Doctor doing repair work on the TARDIS, so she walked over and sat on the control seat one leg over the other with her head slumped down into the chair.

She watched him for moments, his nerdy glasses on and his sonic in his mouth running about all over the place before he finally noticed her and spun around.

"Rose!" he said happily then realised she had only been in bed for a half hour or so. "What are you doing up!?" he asked her, a funny look on his face.

She thought for a moment, pursing her lips. "I just well couldn't sleep." she decided to go with, it was true but she had barely tried as there were way too many thoughts dashing through her mind.

He put his sonic up to his lip scrunching his face. "Well." he smiled, thinking for a moment. "I guess you can stay out here, if you're comfortable there." he said. "Cute pyjamas." he then added teasingly and turned back to work on the TARDIS some more.

"Thanks." she barely smiled, a blush rising on her cheeks and she remembered in an instant she had pink pyjamas with yellow ducks on them, her mother had bought them for her as a present a short while ago before she had left to travel with the newly regenerated Doctor, she now was very fond of.

He turned back around to see her expression and smiled. "No really, you look beautiful." he told her honestly.

She was shocked at first to hear him speak such lovely words over her but then moved over to him and kissed his forehead. "Thank you!" she smiled happily.

The TARDIS then hummed happily and Rose looked up at it to smile again quickly before moving her eyes back to the Doctor. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her neck just as she was about to move away and stared into her eyes, she wasn't quite sure what he was doing but she just went along with it.

She looked back into his chocolate brown eyes staring for moments, almost getting lost in them and hoping like crazy that the universe and the TARDIS would make her wants possible.

She giggled suddenly as she realised they had both been staring at each other for moments. "What is it?" he asked her grinning.

"Nothing, just take your glasses off so I can see you probably silly." she smiled and he did so, but put them on her then.

She blushed a bright rosy red before suddenly he spoke. "Gorgeous, you are." he smiled again and moved his arms to her waist wrapping them around her.

She smiled widely blushing some more and couldn't quite muster up any words. In a few moments she suddenly realised that his face had quickly lingered closer to hers, their lips were almost touching. The Doctor then moved in closer so their lips were indeed touching and pulled her into a kiss, she kissed back for moments melting into the kiss in an instance.

She pulled away reluctantly, after a little to take a breath. As they both parted from one another, they breathed heavily. His cheeks blushed red and she smiled at him biting her lip, not quite sure what to say or do now.

"Rose, I." he began, putting his hand up to her cheek.

"I know." she said softly.

"Let me say it though." he told her, certain with himself that he wanted to tell her.

She giggled lightly. "Okay."

"I love you." he held onto both her cheeks now looking right into her eyes.

"I love you too." she said barely above a whisper kissing him lightly and pulling him into a hug.

The hugged for moments, not wanting to let go of one another before he finally pulled back. "You should get some sleep, you'll need some if you want to venture off soon." he smiled.

She nodded. "Yeah, will you come?" she asked, shyly.

"Of course." he said and took her hand walking with her to her bedroom.

Once they reached her bedroom she hopped into her rather large bed and watched him kick his converses off and hop in beside her. She smiled and snuggled down into him once he got in. He began to play with her hair soothing her off to sleep, so she closed her eyes an attempted to fall her sleep with all the excitement rushing through her mind. He kissed her forehead softly then and she fell asleep quickly in his arms happily.

He watched her sleep and continued playing with her hair, he began to believe despite everything that he was the luckiest man in the universe just to have her in his arms at this moment, whether he could define himself as a man or an alien that was debatable so he decided to go for a man just to feel rather accomplished.

* * *

Sometimes what Rose Tyler wanted wasn't always what she got.

But she didn't care.

Having him by her side holding her close at night was the best thing she could have wished for.

But better then that- so much better than she could have ever wanted.

For once the universe didn't do something silly.

The TARDIS, the universe and the Doctor and Rose conspired to make them happy- just for once.

**So there you go! I've been working on this for a while and I really hope you liked it! :D**


End file.
